


Duet

by MoonPotatoe



Series: Eyes of Destiny [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Lalafell Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Music, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPotatoe/pseuds/MoonPotatoe
Summary: Music can tell a story. It is an extension of how the musician feels, be it a full serenade or a simple tune on panpipes
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Eyes of Destiny [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776520
Kudos: 4





	Duet

It was a successful day at Saint Coinach's Find. The expedition to discover the secrets of the Allagan relic the Crystal Tower has gone off without a hinch. Disabling the outer defenses with polished elemental crystals and the Warrior of Light's trek into the abandoned Labyrinth of the Ancients was a rousing success for the newly formed NOAH. The team celebrated by drinking and cooking by a campfire, a perfect way to end a successful day.

It was getting late. The stars were shining in the dark sky, a cold Coerthan wind was blowing into the desolated land, and almost everyone had turned in for the night. Well, everyone except a few researchers as well as Cid and his Ironworks crew. G'raha Tia was also still awake, sitting by the campfire reading a book he picked up in the Labyrinth. 

"Getting lost in those books if yours?" G'raha turned behind him to see Cid standing over him. The Miqo'te hastily closed his book and got up from the crystalised log he was sitting on, a bit of relief for his sore buttocks. 

"Master Garlond! Sorry you surprised me there. Yes, I was indeed lost in this book I picked up in the Labyrinth after the Warrior of Light cleared away all the beasts that were wandering about their abandoned prison. I highly recommend you give it a read, but you'll need to understand the ancient language of Allag in order to understand any of it."

The two men laughed, as is what men do. Cid took a glance at the Black Mage rod resting by a log across from the campfire, it's owner nowhere to be seen.

"Speaking of said Warrior of Light, where is she? I haven't seen her since dinner." G'raha began to feel a bit of worry as to the Warrior's location. She wasn't in her tent that's for sure because her rod would usually be in her bag next to her sleeping body.

"I'll go and look for her on the camp outskirts." The redhead grabbed his bow in case he ran into any wild beasts on the camp outskirts, and a lantern to make it easier to see in the dark, crystal wasteland and to find the small mage. "If we're not back in a bell, you're free to go and get a rescue party." 

G'raha ended up wandering further away from the Find then he thought. There was still no sign of the Warrior of Light anywhere. She couldn't have gone far, not without a weapon. He was beginning to get worried. What if she wandered off a cliff or into a morbol nest? Knowing her and her clumsiness, it was very likely. G'raha was about to give up on his search and began to head back to the Find to issue a search party, until he heard a familiar sound nor far from where he was. The sound of music. 

With curiosity, G'raha followed the song until he saw a faint light past some bushes. Using his Miqo'te skills, he snuck through the bushes to find none other than the Warrior of Light, hale and healthy, playing some panpipes. The blue haired Lalafell hasn't noticed the red haired Miqo'te's presence yet, she just continued to play the song. The song sounded whimsical and mysterious coming from the pipes, almost as if the notes were telling a story; a story of a hero no one knew a lot about, mystery surrounding them . She was speaking his language, and he couldn't help himself. The bard took out his harp and began to join along as best he could. It was easy enough to follow. G'raha began to get lost in the music as he didn't realise that the panpipes had stopped and the Lalafell was standing next to him.

"G'raha Tia?" The bluenette was pulling on G'raha's top to get his attention. The Miqo'te stopped playing his harp and looked at the Lalafell in surprise.

"L-Luna! Forgive me, I couldn't help myself in joining in with your serenade. It's a bard thing I'm afraid." G'raha gave out a chuckle and Luna responded with a chuckle of her own. It was an adorable sight, the Lalafell could've killed him with her cuteness. 

"I didn't know you were a fellow bard Luna." 

"It's only a hobby. I only really know how to play one song…" G'raha looked down at Luna's fidgeting hands, and the panpipes in said hands. They were worn, but well taken care of. 

"They were a gift of my dad on my 20th nameday, not long before I became an adventurer. He taught me this one song." Luna put the panpipes to her mouth and began to play the song that aided G'raha in finding her. He couldn't help but begin to play his harp alongside her, following along the notes she played, learning her song. It was a nice duet, and Luna didn't mind at all. The company was nice. 

"We should get back to camp. Cid is worried about you, you know?"

"Agreed. Let's head back. We should do this again sometime G'raha, it was nice"

"Yeah, it was…"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had settled over half of Norvrandt, the other half remained trapped in everlasting Light. The city of the Crystarium despite the big changes going on in the world, was still as busy as ever. People were thriving thanks to the return of night, Lakeland no longer being one of the gradually decreasing hunting grounds of the sin eaters. They did still have to deal with Eulemore and their attempts to protect the powerful Lightwardens from the Warrior of Darkness, a villain to them, but a hero to the people suffering under the sin eaters and Eulemore.

The Crystal Exarch was on one of his rare evening walks, pressured by Lyna to take on as he had been working himself to the bone, or crystal. It was nice and peaceful. The stars were shining over the city, each twinkle a glimmer of hope for everyone living in Norvrandt. People that were still awake working gave him a casual wave or a quick hello as their leader passed, and the Exarch gave them a humble wave back with his crystal hand. The walk went on like this until he reached the Wandering Stairs.

The Exarch soon heard some music coming from the bar, very familiar music. The crystalline man approached the stairs leading up to the Stairs in order to get a better hearing of this song he recognises, and trying his best not to be seen by the musician. When he got closer, the Exarch immediately recognised the song that was being played, and the small, blue haired Lalafell playing it on her panpipes. Luna Fall. 

She was sitting alone in the Stairs, playing the song that they dueted to back in Mor Dhona all those years ago. The Exarch did his best to listen to each note and tried his best to figure out what story the song was telling. Despite the notes being the same as they were back then, tune and pitch, the story they were telling was very different. The hero of the story was sad, almost as if they were missing a part of themselves that they desperately want back, but no matter what they could do, their missing piece was lost forever.

The Exarch wanted to join in. He didn't know if he was her missing piece or if it was something else entirely. He wanted nothing more than to run up to her, hood down yelling "I'm here, Luna! I'm here!", hoping that would cheer her up and he gets to see her smile one last time. But he knew he couldn't do that. His own impulsive emotions were getting the better of him. 

_ Not now Exarch. Remember, no matter how much you love her and want nothing more to embrace her after all these years, you just can. You're doing this all for the Source and First. All for her… _

The Exarch decided to head back to the Tower, the song having changed his mood and showing that a bit of his young self still remains in this broken body of his. As he left, he didn't realise that the Warrior of Darkness was watching him leave, as a question to herself came out of her tiny mouth.

"Was that… Was that...G'raha Tia?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

How long has it been since night has returned to all of Norvrandt? 

How long has it been since the Exarch, no, G'raha Tia was able to walk around the Crystarium with his cowl down?

How long has it been since the Warrior of Darkness and G'raha confessed their love to each other after the defeat of the Ascian Emet-Selch?

Around a week or so. 

G'raha was on one of his evening walks around the Crystarium, only this time he had the courage to talk with the people. They were all talking about very similar stuff, the return of night to all of Norvrandt, the Warrior of Darkness being an inspiration to all, how cute the Exarch looked without his hood covering most of his face. That caused a chuckle (as well as a slight blush) from the Miqo'te man. 

When he reached the Wandering Stair, G'raha heard a familiar sound of music coming from panpipes. The Warrior of Darkness was playing their song again. Only this time, he didn't hesitate to come and join in with her. 

"Oh, hello Raha. Out on one of your evening walks?" The bluenette Lalafell stopped playing her panpipes and began to talk with her boyfriend. Despite not changing much in the way of her looks (beside her clothes), Luna had definitely changed in terms of personality. She was still that cheeky young girl who wasn't afraid to take a risk or two, only now she had an air of maturity around her shaped after the many battles and adventures she's had. 

"Ahaha… Yes I was, but I couldn't help but see how you are doing this evening, Luna." G'raha blushed a bit upon his inspiration calling him by the most intimate version of his name, only really said by family and lovers. "I see you're playing your panpipes." The panpipes rested on her little lap, held by her tiny hands. They were still worn, but very taken care of. The panpipes were one of her treasures that were buried at her memorial in the ruined future, along with her adventurer's journal and the blue earring he got her for her 21st name day as a gift before he sealed himself in the tower, the earring that hangs off her left ear. Does she still wear it because it's a reminder of him, or because it's pretty. 

"Yeah, I was just playing our song."

"Our song?" G'raha was clearly confused by what Luna meant by 'their song.' He was pulling that face Miqo'te made whenever they were confused about something. The face was cute and made Luna giggle.

"We never did get to do a second duet. After you sealed yourself in the Tower, whenever I play this song I get reminded of all the fun times we had together, hoping that one day you'll come back and we can have that second duet we promised each other." To think that the song had so much meaning to her. All those times he heard her play this song, it was her reaching out to him, and the many happy memories they shared before fate saw fit to separate them from each other's lives. G'raha began to tear up, and pulled out a worn harp from one of the many bits of fabric making up his robes.

"Well, if you so wish, we could have that overdue duet." Without hesitation, Luna hugged G'raha, definitely saying 'yes' in her own way. The Miqo'te sat down next to the Lalafell, and with a unious nod, began to play their song. Despite the notes and tune being the same, the story they were telling were different. The hero was happy and complete, having been reunited with their love after a century, they were happier than anyone could be, and nothing could separate them anymore. This duet was one hundred years too late, and the wait was worth it.

On the other side of the stairs, a blonde Miqo'te summoner and his Carbuncle familiar were watching the show Luna and G'raha were putting on for each other, a smile on his face as his two special people were performing with all their hearts. 

"It's nice to see you smile again Luna, Raha."

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something involing bardy feels. Do enjoy.
> 
> The Miqo'te at the end is @DuelingPokemon s WoL, used with permission


End file.
